The present invention relates generally to decking apparatuses, and, in particular, to a decking apparatus having a light-transmissive decking section for allowing light transmission through the decking apparatus while supporting the weight of a user.
Decks are not only an aesthetically pleasing addition to a building, but increase both the useable space and value of the building. Many decks extend from the second floor of a building to not only add additional space to the second floor, but also to provide shelter for the area immediately below the deck. Decks are typically constructed with a sub-structure consisting of vertical beams and horizontal joists to which is secured a decking consisting of a plurality of decking sections.
Decking is usually made of wood, which allows very little light to pass through the decking. Accordingly, not only does the deck make it difficult for a person being on the deck to view activity below the deck, but the area below the deck is typically underlit, often requiring the use of electric light even during daytime hours.
Although it would be possible to-provide a hole in the decking to allow the transmission of light, such a hole would be dangerous for small children and would pose a hazard to users underneath the deck who might be injured by objects falling through such a hole. While it might be possible to provide the deck with a standard skylight structure, such structures are very expensive and generally too weak to support the weight of a user.
The difficulties encountered heretofore are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decking assembly having a light-transmissive portion which allows light to pass through the decking assembly to illuminate the area below the decking assembly. This illumination eliminates the need for supplemental lighting and the energy consumption associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decking assembly which allows light to pass through the decking assembly and into a habitable structure, where the light may be used to heat and illuminate the structure. Depending on the orientation of the light-transmissive portion of the decking assembly, the decking assembly may be constructed to allow more light into the structure during the winter months and less light into the structure during the summer months, thereby saving energy costs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide decking sections which may be fitted on to existing decks without the need for reconstruction of the deck. This "retro-fit" feature allows the benefits of the present invention to be captured by users with existing decks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a decking assembly which allows a user supported by the decking assembly to view activity below the decking assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decking assembly which provides for the transmission of light through the decking assembly and supports the weight of a user. This feature prevents the light-transmissive properties of the decking assembly from decreasing the usable space of the decking assembly.
Other objects of the invention include providing a decking assembly which is weather resistant and easy to care for. The decking assembly is also modular so the decking sections are easily interchangeable with currently existing lumber sections which make up the vast majority of preexisting decking.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following specification, drawings and claims.